


The Real Cabaret

by kerk_hiraeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Faith burning so brightly it'll hurt your eyes, Faith in S3, Faith's life philosophy, Gen, POV Faith Lehane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerk_hiraeth/pseuds/kerk_hiraeth
Summary: Faith philosophises, season three-stylee.
Kudos: 3





	The Real Cabaret

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the open_on_sunday prompt, 'Candy', back in November 2009; and was, I think, only the second drabble I'd posted at that time. I remember saying that at one time I'd not foreseen ever being able to write anything that wouldn't make War and Peace look like an office memo. Seems an age...
> 
> My notes say I was on a coach back to Perth from Glasgow and wrote this in just over an NFL hour. It was inspired by a quote from Ute Lemper, used in a documentary about Weimar Berlin, about the almost suicidal gay culture that existed in Berlin as the dawn of Nazi Germany approached; which also was the story of the movie musical, Cabaret, of course.

It was like candy; a sweet sugary high; a cold, refreshing soda.

Like the man said, “ _dance like a butterfly._ ”

Fight, fuck, kill.

Sting like a bee; fuck'em, or kill'em. Strike before they do.

Her watcher's death taught her that; her most valuable lesson learnt.

Beat the Hell out of _them_ ; _never_ let _them_ sting you.

She'd forgot that; let that scooby gang crap suck her right in.

Nearly got her ass killed.

_Kill'em; fuck'em. Party 'til dawn; leav'em gasping._

She was down with that.

Five by Five.

It was a dance on a volcano; she was already burning.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
